1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper currency acceptor for slot machines and other gaming machines, as well as vending machines (hereinafter referred to as "gaming machines and the like").
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a paper currency acceptor has been used in gaming machines and the like, which comprises a bill validator for validating or rejecting paper currency, i.e. a bill, which is inserted via a receiving slot, a paper currency storage unit (hereinafter referred to as "stacker") housed within the body of the acceptor for storing received paper currency, and conveyor means for transferring the bill from the bill validator to the stacker. The stacker incorporates paper currency-displacing means, as well as a drive source, such as a motor, for driving the paper currency-displacing means.
In such a paper currency acceptor, the stacker is formed as a unit removable from the acceptor. That is, when it is loaded in the acceptor, it is fixed thereto by a manual locking operation, and it is unlocked before removing the same from the paper currency acceptor.
However, the paper currency acceptor employing the stacker of the manual lock type described above is susceptible to vandalism, since the stacker storing paper currency therein can be easily removed therefrom. Therefore, to enhance security of the acceptor and reduce the labor of collectors who collect stackers, the provision of an automatic locking mechanism is contemplated for automatically locking the stacker to the acceptor and unlocking the former from the latter. In this case, however, a drive source, such as a solenoid or an electric motor, is necessitated for driving the automatic locking mechanism, which requires an additional space and increased manufacturing cost. Further, if the drive source is incorporated into the stacker together with the locking mechanism, the weight of the stacker increases to lay an increased burden on a collector who removes and carries off the stacker.